Touch screen is a device integrating a display unit and an input unit, which may be arranged in terminals such as cell phones and laptops. Furthermore, a dual-touch screen laptop takes full advantage of the characteristics of the touch screen for being capable of displaying and inputting.
Dual-touch screen laptop has no keyboard, and in a keyboard area a touch screen of a same size as an upper screen is provided instead. A user may use the touch screen in the keyboard area to perform operations related to keyboard input, and the upper screen may respond accordingly. If a user intends to connect a dual-touch screen laptop with other devices such as cell phone, he still needs to perform the conventional tedious operations of connecting the devices via blue teeth or WIFI, selecting an AP manually and then inputting a user name and a password. It is also tedious to connect the devices via a third-party tool such as a cable.